gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Newell
'Alexander "Alex" Newell ' (born August 20, 1992), is an American actor and singer who currently portrays Wade Adams/Unique on Glee after being runner-up along with Lindsay Pearce on the first season of The Glee Project. Personal life Alex has been performing since he was a toddler. He lost his father at the age of 6, acting and singing has helped him express his emotions since then. Extracurricular activities he participated in include church choir, school choir, improv club, and costume design club as well as being the starting left tackle for the varsity football team. Alex lives in Lynn, MA and entered The Glee Project via YouTube video. Trivia *His father died when he was six years old. *He initially auditioned for the competition performing And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which he performed once again as a last chance performance in the sixth episode. *He has been compared to Kurt and Mercedes. *He has a high vocal range. *His sign for Vulnerability week was "gay". *He won an opportunity to guest star on two episodes of Glee's third season along with co-star Lindsay Pearce. *His personal dream role on Glee is to play a love interest for David Karofsky. Source *He loves it when people call him '"Kurtcedes ". Source *The cast member he is most excited to meet is Lea Michele. *He calls people/people call him "BooBooFace". *He owns over 80 scarves, and considers them his favorite accessory. *He was accepted into UC Berkeley (University of California, Berkeley). *He was in his high school's choir and on his school's football team. *Performed in drag on The Glee Project, which was incorporated into his Glee character. *His first concert was Barney Live when he was five years old. *He will play Ike in the movie Geography Club. *Cried when he knew he was coming back for Season Four of Glee Partners *Matheus (Pairability) *Hannah (Pairability) *Samuel (Sexuality) Songs The Glee Project Solos *And I Am Telling You (Audition Song) *I Will Always Love You (Dance Ability) *And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Tenacity) *I Will Survive (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *His Eyes On the Sparrow (Generosity) *I Am Changing (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Mattheus) (Pairability) *Nowadays (Hannah) (Pairability) *Valerie (Hannah) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean On Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Glee Solos Season Three *Boogie Shoes *Starships *Pinball Wizard Duets *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) with Marley Rose Season Three *Do You Hear What I Hear (with Harmony) (not featured in an episode) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Four *Call Me Maybe (with Blaine, Tina, and Brittany) *Womanizer (with Tina and Marley) Gallery Alex-newell-glee-project77.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project66.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project-special-evening-fALsNY.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project-special-evening-eTq2yp.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project.jpg Alex-newell-facebook-1 300x400.jpg Alex.jpg Actor-221391-295177-alex newell.jpg 1320966763.jpg 0798590-4747.jpg Wenn3797883 300x400.jpg Tumblr m43lzaSUvj1qjs3od.gif Tumblr m6qmwx2BJe1raxe8so1 250.gif Tumblr m6kef8D9Uu1ranytko1 250.gif Tumblr m6ioymWZSx1qftsaro1 500.jpg Tumblr m6gj9qZurM1roz4mz.gif Tumblr m5sge25DUi1qfmu0m.gif Tumblr m5af164c321qaqmw1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5adhsz8HY1qglax4o3 250.jpg Tumblr m4vftz6HM61rxs4q6o1 400.jpg Tumblr m4igd2SlEO1r0tzm2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4ia2y02z81qc7m7a.jpg The-glee-project-finalist-alex-newell.jpg The-glee-project-contenders-in-new-york-city-008 0.jpg The-glee-project-alex-and-damian-455x303.jpg The-glee-project-alex-455x303.jpg Suarez alexnewell Glee MAG 001.jpg News11 thumb.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Gleeproject alex 300 1110825214818.jpg Glee-project-009.jpg G12c0000000000000008529fc5eeb21fb78cf75d4e62b3b291d08221388.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project99.jpg Alex-newell-glee-project88.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - I Will Always Love Youthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Valeriethumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Nowadaysthumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - I Will Survive Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:LGBT Actors Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:The Glee Project Winners